dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IHeartDreamworks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the My Little Pony The Movie page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! NewMarioFan65 (talk) 05:46, August 1, 2016 (UTC) My Little Pony The Movie Hey There! I Have Some Very Good News For You! It's My Little Pony The Movie In June 21 2023 On Wednesday! I Voiced Fluttershy When I'm 22 Years Old! This Movie Is Real! 5:48, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : DreamWorks is not involved in either the upcoming My Little Pony movie or a second TV series. Normally, I would just delete it as fan fiction, but it looks like you've put some effort into this, so I'm willing to give you a few days to move the pages you created over to a fan fiction wiki before I delete them. : There are a couple different places you could pick. The first is the My Little Pony Fan Wiki, since that's specifically for My Little Pony. The second is the Fan Fiction Wiki and it covers all types of stories. The third is Movie Fanon, which is for fan fiction about movies, so what you have for a MLP TV series might not fit there. : Please move your pages over to one of those. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 11:46, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : Please! Do Not Delete This! It's Real! Don't! :: He's the boss on this wiki, not you. The rules that were put on the wiki is no fan-fiction allowed and if you want them to stay, you need to show proof they're made by the company.--Muzzarino 12:02, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Oh, Thank You So Much! 8:06, August 1, 2016 (ULC) Okay, before this goes any further, I would like for you to read the following pages. They are messages to another person who also insisted their fan fiction was real, and the more I tried to help them, the more stubborn they got and kept trying to force their fan fiction to become real. * My initial advice about moving his pages * His response to me, with more insisting it's real, but not able to provide proof * Another admin lets me know he did the same thing on a different wiki * He keeps insisting it's real and starts inventing messages from other people to support what he's saying * He has another fan fiction movie * My response as to why I had to come down hard on him It's good that you like MLP enough that you want to write your own stories about it. That's how a lot of other writers and artists get started. They take someone else's art or story and play in that world until they learn enough to create their own worlds. I don't want to have to close down your playground. I'm just saying that this wiki is for information about things that have been officially released by DreamWorks. Your playground is a few doors over at one of those other wikis. It's okay to play there and write your own stories there. Please go to that playground. You're free to come back here anytime when you have something to add about the officially-released movies and TV series. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 12:21, August 1, 2016 (UTC) YAY! Thank You! 8:35, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Thank You! No Deleting! Thank You So Much! I Hope I'll Keep Them To Stay! 8:55, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : Let me make this clear. The pages you're making about MLP are not going to stay here. I am giving you time to make a copy of what you have and put them on one of those other wikis. I don't have to do this, but I'm willing to do so. I give you until this evening to do it and then I will delete them. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:23, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : What Ever You Do. Don't Delete Them. Keep Them Stay. Okay? 9:50, August 1, 2016 (UTC) MLP article Once or twice cautioned that this site is not to please write "My Little Pony" franchises items, but you have violated laws against writing this article. hey are eligible in Hasbro Studios on the other hand. Hasbro does not set about being glad for this. Gergő90(talk) 16:39, August 01, 2016 (UTC) Erasing Closed Sorry, Erasing Has Been Closed For Doing That. You're Unable To Erase That. But All Of Them Will Keep Them Stay. Go On. 4:37, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Remember, you have until tonight to put them on the fanon wikis like the admin said. This is going to cost you your editing rights here.--Muzzarino 00:36, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Pages have been deleted but keep writing It turns out I didn't need to give you time to find a new home for your stories since you already have one over at DeviantArt. They've been deleted. Please do not add them here again. In regards to the fact that you have continued to say your stories are real and true, in a way I agree with you. You wrote them, so they are real and true to you. Don't let the fact that they didn't fit the goal of this wiki discourage you. Everyone gets rejected at some point. Some of the most famous artists, actors, singers and writers were rejected many times as they were starting out. For example, a writer who was a single mother had her book rejected by twelve publishers. At publisher #13, the editor reviewing the book let his eight-year-old daughter read the first chapter. Because that girl liked it and immediately asked to read the next chapter, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was able to be published, and J. K. Rowling went from being unemployed, living on welfare and being advised to get a day job because she might not get a lot of money out of the deal to a woman who has a fortune of £600 million, the Harry Potter brand is now worth $15 billion (US dollars), is the 16th-most powerful woman in the UK and supports multiple charities. Keep writing your stories. When you're ready to share them, check first to make sure they're okay for that place. You're on the right track. You just need to alter your course slightly. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:43, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Forging messages Tip of the day: altering someone else's messages to make them say the opposite of what they did and make it sound like those people support you is not a very smart move. You keep saying not to block you. As long as you don't try to add your fan fiction back in, I don't have any plan to. But if you keep behaving like you are, then you will be blocked. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:55, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Please Don't Block Me! Please!